Diamonds are forever
by Alice in Quantumland
Summary: Emma Frost is the new ethics teacher at Xavier's School. Kitty and Terry are sure, she doesn't take her own lessons too seriously... much to the diapproval of Jean Grey.
1. Prologue

Diamonds are forever

Prologue: Her own best friend

Summary: Emma Frost is the new ethics teacher at Xavier's School. Kitty and Terry are sure, she doesn't take her own lessons too seriously... much to the diapproval of Jean Grey

Pairing: Emma Frost/Scott Summers and the end of Jean Grey/Scott Summers

Disclamer: I don't own Emma Frost (just her classic marvel Figurine) or Scott Summers (sadly), or any other x-men.

AN: I don't have a beta reader yet, so you'll have to forgive mistakes. I based the story and the quotes on New X-Men (Grant Morrison), Astonishing X-Men (Joss Whedon), Phoenix Warsong, Diamonds are forever (from Diamondfever), Diamonds are a girl's best friend (Gentelmen prefer blonde), Phoenix: Warsong (Greg Pak), Uncanny X-Men: Sisterhood (Matt Fraction), and the films: Generation X, X-Men: First class, X-Men, X2, X-Men: the Last StandX-Men: Days of the Future past

Thoughts in italic letters

Emma Frost stood at the gate of the mansion.

Somehow, she still wasn't shure the idea to teach at Xavier's school was a good one, but she missed having own students.

Smiling she remembered how inapropriate her corset was for a school, but she didn't bother to close her coat.

Then Emma closed her eyes...and opened them imeadiatly.

She walked in.

The building remembered her parents' mansion in Boston, but Emma refused to think about the past.

Of course the students stared at her.

She smiled, sure to be the hottest woman around.

Some of the thoughts were flattering, some annoying, pervert...

But what should she expect?

This place was still a school.

While babbling, the students let her pass.

"I wonder who she is?"

"What is that bitch doing here?"

"You think she's really blond?"

Emma didn't exactly listen.

She was more interessted in every name she could catch.

Those were still the students she'll have to teach.

She was almost overrun by two girls, who were storming down the stairs.

One of them just ran through her, which let Emma really surprised.

"Watch out, little girl!"

Emma didn't care that the smal brunette must have been at least 20 years old.

"I'm sorry! Didn't see you."

Emma just walked off.

She almost didn't notice the other girl, but she had already seen that shade of red ones.

Surly, Emma wasn't proud of how things with Sean had ended, but they had been a good team and she had enjoyed beeing his co-teacher.

The girl looked like a female clone of Sean.

Reminding herself, not to think of the past.

Emma walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Inside she scanned minds to find the way to Xavier's office.

After all, Emma was still too proud to asking anybody.

She didn't waste time knocking.

Xavier's office was exactly how Emma had expected it.

Everything was in order, a big desk in the center.

Xavier himself was sitting with his back to the door.

He looked as if he was admirering the view, but somehow Emma didn't believe so.

_"Hello Emma."_

His voice in her head was calm, almost tender.

He sounded like an old man talking to a child.

Emma was no child and the fact, he made her feel like one, also made her feel like acting bitchy, frosty.

_"Xavier." _

_"I see you followed my invitation and I am very glad you did so." _

_"Thank you, darling." _

The sarcasm in her thoughts was almost touchable.

She just didn't like how he talked to her, especially in her thoughts.

_"It was so nice of you to offer me a place at this wonderfull school. _

_But you haven't told me, what subject exactly I'll be teaching." _

_"Well, I considered you would be ok with teaching ethics and..." _

_"Ethics?"_

_"Yes ethics and I'd appreachiate a lot if you could act as a psychologist. _

_This school is attacked more often than the students can take." _

Emma really had to keep her laughters.

Her, Emma Frost, the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club and former enemy of Professor Charles Xavier teaching ethics?

But it alo bothered her, that he wanted her to be the psychologist.

_"I am very sorry Xavier, but I don't feel like listening to the students personal life and all the problems in their little head."_

Xavier's awnser was probably sharper than wanted.

Nevertheless his words didn't touch her.

_"I know that you need friends, Emma. Finding friends is something I can offer you. _

_I don't see a telepath who would be better understanding those children. Emma. _

_I offer you a place to stay." _

Finally Xavier turned away from the window and rolled towards Emma.

He held out his hand and Emma realized, she was supposed to shake it.

She did, but not without adding:

_"You missunderstand me Xavier. _

_I am a diamond. _

_This makes me my own best friend by definition."_

He smiled and she turned around.

Emma was tired of this conversation, but of course Xavier needed to have the last word.

_"I'll tell you your schedule tomorrow. _

_Your room is at the very end of the second floor."_

She acted as if she had ignored him and opened the door... to see a handsome man who was just about to knock.

Emma knew she wasn't that small, but this man was still at least one head taller than her.

She would have had to look up to meet his eyes, if they had been visible.

But he was wearing red sunglasses.

Slowly he droped his hand, while Emma was admiring his good shape

_"Hello handsome!"_

She had send the thouht without thinking, but it broke this moment where had just watched each other.

He hold out his hand to her and she took it.

"Hello, I'm Scott Summers.

They call me Cyclops."

His voice was nothing special, but Emma could live with that.

"Emma Frost, the new ethics teacher."

She surely enjoyed his thought as she saw how he saw her in his mind.

His thoughts about why he didn't understand she teached ethics, made her smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: The story takes place post Wolverine return at the end of "Days of the Future Past"

One year later

The students' thoughts were the same as always.

Emma didn't know why she bothered reading them, but the breaks at this school were even worse.

Even after a year teaching at this school she very much enjoyed not having anyone to tell her what to dress or to ask her about the latest gossip.

Right now Emma was listening to the thought of the children at the kicker.

Well Rogue, Iceman and Shadowcat were X-Men, Siryn would soon have her bachlor degree, but Emma would never stop to think of them as children.

Ther thoughts were showing that Emma maybe wasn't that wrong.

While Siryn and Shadowcat were playing against Rogue and Iceman, Shadowcat was thinking about how to get Iceman away from Rogue. Of course this distracted her from the game, so that she and Siryn were close to loose.

Meanwhile Iceman imagined a threesome with Shadowcat and Rogue.

Emma was always amazed by how naive this young students were, since Rogue's thoughts were showing, she didn't like how Iceman was staring at Shadowcat's chest.

The only interessting thoughts had Siryn.

The young irish was thinking about her secret guardian.

Instead of warning Xavier, Emma had followed Siryn's thoughts about that guardian as if they were episodes of a daily soap.

Yesterday, so it seemed, he had shown her his hands that were full of scars and Siryn was wondering if he had those scars all over his Body.

_"He'd better not."_

Emma thought to herself.

Scars could really ruin a good looking men, if they were to much.

Emma always tried to be nice to Siryn; in memory of Sean.

Sean had died on a plane crash, which was quite ironic for someone, who could fly and Emma had seen too much people rising from the dead to be mean to her old friend's daughter, if he could return one day.

Jubilee was entering the room and Emma couldn't stop a little sime as the young girl "attacked"Shadowcat.

"KittyCat!"

Jubilee screeched.

"You don't believe where I have just been."

It didn't need a telepath to notice that "KittyCat" would've loved to let Jubliee phase and hit the floor.

Emma would have enjoyed to listen to Shadowcat's thoughts, but she saw two peole entering the mansion and changed to her diamond form. Some minutes later the fearless leader and his wife enetered the room. as much as Emma would have loved to know Scott's, or "Handsome's" as she refered to him in her mind, thoughts, but she didn't want Jean Grey reading her mind.

It almost made Emma feel sick how Scott did everything for this woman, while Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers was flirting with Logan as if there was no tomorrow.

Scott was a perfect example of a handsome man wasted to a bitch.

That was at least, what Emma thought of the whole situation.

And so she past the rest of the break pretenting to read a magazine and from time to time pretending to check the watch, while glacing at Scott's body.

When it was time for her next lesson she had seen, heard snd thought enough to survive it.

Emma had to follow a curriculum, which most of the time pissed her off.

Today's topic was:

"Why do humans and mutants need love?"

In a visibly bad mood Emma entered the class room.

She stayed a diamond, because she couldn't bare her students thoughts, while she had to teach that bullshit.

She wrote the question on the board and gave the students some time to write down their awnsers.

The first one to raise an arm was Jubilee:

"Love means adventure and everyone wants something like an adventure to hapen."

Emma tried not to sight to loud as she realized, her class had way to soppy ideas.

At the end of the lesson she was really tired... because of boredom.

She changed back into normal and sensed the mind of Xavier outside the room.

Emma was quite confured, but not worried.

Xavier rolled in.

"Good morning Emma."

"Morning Xavier." "

It is a beautifull day outside."

Emma always had hated his attemps of small talk.

"What happned, Xavier?

You usually don't sit waiting in fron of my classroom without a reason."

Xavier smilled and again she felt like is he tried to act as a father.

He was doing this to everyone and she hated it."Indeed, I have something to tell you.

There is one mutant in danger and I believe it would be good to have you on the team to resue her."

Emma looked as if he was kidding.

There was no way he'd make her go on a mission again.

Last time she went, she and Jean Grey had almost fought each other instead of the brotherhood.

It was stupid, naturally just of Jean, but the mind links had Emma allowed to acciedentally tell the Wolverine how Mrs. Grey-Summers had been admirering his muscels in the blackbird.

Unfortunatly Emma, who wasn't used to team work had forgotten that everyone including the bitch and her handsome husband had heard this, which led to Emma almost being killed by Jean.

"There is no way, Xavier, I'll be going on a mission and get my clothes dirty again."

The professor smiled gently.

"I thought you might say this, but you surely reconsider your awnser when I tell you who the mutant is." "

No way."

"I am talking about M."

The shock couln't be bigger for Emma.

Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix aka M had been one of her students back in Massachucettes.

Emma didn't want to know, what could be a danger to M. She looked at Xavier again.

"I'm in."

"Good, you will go with Scott and Logan.

I don't want younger one's in.

Warren is in England, Ororo and Hank are needed at the school and Jean has another mission to deal with.

You will go in one week."

Usually Emma Grace Frost was never impacient, but now she was counting the hours for the mission to start.

Emma would never admit it, but she was very proud of her former students and had missed them all very much.

The only one she had found at Xavier's school was Jubilee, but Emma's students hated her when her school was closed and they probably still did.

At least Jubilee didn't hate her much, but Emma was sure M wouldn't be happy to see her.

Now Emma was sitting in her room and thinking about the mission.

It was obvious that she was send because she knew M and her powers.

Also, if the bitch couldn't go the chosen team still needed a telepath.

The chosen team... Emma was smiling at the thought of going to a mission with Scott "Handsome" Summers.

Of course she completly forgot the fact, that Wolverine would be there too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Terry was carefull.

She always was.

There was no way anyone could know, she was meeting Deadp...

"No,"

she corrected herself

"Wade."

He had finnally told her his real name.

Terry bit her lip, so she couln't start to giggle.

"Wade Winston Wilson, what a name!"

Carefully she looked around, in case anybody had seen her leaving.

If anybody would know about her and Wade, Terry would surely get srious problems.

He had told her to shower after each of ther secret meetings, so that Logan couldn't smell him on her.

Also, Terry was very sure, none of the telepaths would read her mind.

Professor X had strictly forbidden this.

Terry hurried a bit. she was freezing, her hair still wet from the shower and she was definetly hungry.

In order to get to the kitchen, Terry would have to enter through the frint door instead of straight flying into hers and Kitty's room, like she usually did.

She hesitated, but the hunger won.

Remembering everything Wade had taught her, Terry sneaked from shadow to shadow.

Her heart was beating fastly and she didn't want to imagine what would hapen, if she got caught.

The shock wehen she opened the door to the kitchen couldn't have been biger.

There, in the middle of the night (or was it the the very begining of the morning?) sat Miss Frost, drinking tea from porcelaine tea cups and eating a cupcake.

She looked very calm, as her mind reached out to Terry

_"What are you doing so late awaken, Siryn?"_

Terry tried desperatly to find an awnser, that didn't contain Wade, but her body language was far too panicked.

"I...I went for a swim in the lake and then I got hungry."

Miss Frost's voice was cold, calm and surprisingly understanding.

It still felt like ice spikes in Terry's mind. _"_

_You're a clever girl Siryn. You wouldn't lie to a teacher, would you?"_

Miss Frost smiled.

There Terry realized, that the woman in front of her knew.

Somehow the ethics teacher had brocken the school rules and read her mind without permission.

"Of course not, Miss Frost!"

"Then tell me the truth.

I am still this school's psychologist."

Miss Frost's blue eyes seemed to drill through Terry.

The young irish knew, there was no way, she wouldn't tell Miss Frost everything tonight.

She sighted:

"I wasn't swimming in the lake."

Slowly Terry took a seat.

Miss Frost looked at her as if she was really interested in the story Terry was about to tell.

Terry hesitated

"I would offer you some tea"

Miss Frost said

"but I fear there is none left, darling."

Terry nodded.

She was suddenly afraid of the woman at the other side of the table.

Miss Frost could easily erase alll the memories Terry had of Wade.

Anyway, Terry continued talking:

"I met...a man.

He was searching for a guy calles Nate Summers.

I told him we just have a Scott Summers, but he insisted on coming back to wait for that Nate.

Then, one night, I noticed he was siting under my window.

I thoughtit must be cold for him, so I brought him a blanked.

Then we talked.

Later I went to take a shower, because he warned me, Logan knew him and they somehow had an old argument unsolved."

Miss Frost drank a bit of her tea and smiled at Terry.

For the young irish her teacher seemed so understanding.

"You don't have to be afraid, to tell me, darling.

I am here to listen, not to punish you or something like this."

Miss Frost smiled again, kindly and Terry felt her fear go away.

She looked up, still small tears of fear in her eyes

"I'm sorry, I was just too afraid to tell anyone and now suddenly I've got the feeling I can trust you with everything."

Miss Frost stood up and took a second cup of the cupboard.

She smilled towards Terry whose tears were drying

"Aparently, there's one cup of tea left. Sugar?"

She asked as she placed a full tea cup in front of Terry

"No thank you, Miss."

Terry blushed.

So much kindness was unusual for the cold Miss Frost.

"Listen Terry. I can call you Terry, can't I?"

Terry nodded

"You are obviously sad, because you can't talk about this man with anyone.

That's wrong, you can talk about him with me.

I am still the school's psychologist.

We can meet every week; let's say on wednesday and you tell your friends you are having a therapy because of your insomnia.

Now you calm down and tell me the rest."

Terry nodded again, almost hypnotised.

There was no way she would not tell Miss Frost everything.

"So, I met him every night and we became friends.

I know it sounds crazy to become friends with a mercebary, but I really like him and somehow, he trusts me.

But now we're kind of becoming more than frineds.

He has those horrible scars and today, today he told me his real name.

He said, he was tired of me calling him Deadpool."

She smiled holding her tea, as she stopped babbling.

Miss Frost took one of her hands

"Why did you meet him over and over again?"

Terry thought for a moment

"Beucause he was like a guardian for me and I didn't want him t be alone outside."

In this moment Terry thought Miss Frost was very beautufull and wondered why the teacher had no boyfriend.

"This dear, is great basics forf working away your fears.

Go to bed, we meet wdnesday 5 p.m."

Shyly, Terry stood up.

She walked out, but stopped at the door, turning around.

"Thank you, Miss Frost, good night!"

But Miss Frost disn't awnser.

On the way the way to her and Kitty's room, Terry thought abot how few she knew of Miss Frost.

Her father had always spoken of his collegue as a honorable co-teacher and Jubilee used to like her until some incident, about which nobody would talk, that hapened before Terry's father had died.

Nowadays Miss Frost seemed as cold as her name, but still she had offered to listen to Terry instead of punishing her for walking around so late.

Everyone knew, that Miss Frost hated Mrs. Grey-Summers for unknown reasons.

It was quite obvious, that Miss Frost was always turning into a diamond when Mrs. Grey-Summers was around.

But Terry thought is was none of her buisness.

She was still a student and the teacher's private life should stay private.

Slowly Terry opened the door, carefull not to wake Kitty.

Then she walked towards her bed and noticed how tired she was.

She let herself fall into the bed and closed her eyes to dream of Wade Winston Wilson.

Of course she couldn't know, that Miss Emma Grace Frost was sitting in the kitchen, crying silent tears of lonlyness.


End file.
